Talos Rucker's computer
Talos Rucker has a computer that can be accessed in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is located in his office in the Útulek Complex and can be accessed during M7: The Rucker Extraction after Adam Jensen confronts Rucker. The computer is unlocked. E-mails God bless you From: joan_d_hill@tmail.mail To: Dr. Talos Rucker Mister Rucker, I and a divorced Augmented mother of three who has been living here in Utulek with her children for just over 8 months. In that time, I have had three different (menial) jobs, and twice between jobs I found it impossible to pay for neuropozyne. If it weren't for the free clinics you and your people have helped to set up, I would have gone into withdrawal, and probably worse, leaving my children with no one to care for them. Claire, my youngest, contracted dysentery during the Gray Water Epidemic last week, and when I brought her to the clinic I was sure in my heart she was going to die. But the antibiotics ARC provided worked, and she was saved. The world is a very difficult place, but I go to bed every night thanking God that the people of Utulek have a guardian angel like you looking over us. Joan H. Change! Now! From: Black Winged Angel To: Dr. Talos Rucker Doctor Rucker, I appreciate everything you do for ARC and the augmented but you are wrong about pacifism. Non-violence has not worked for us so far and never will. You should listen to Viktor Marchenko, when he says superior force is the only thing that has ever kept the world from spinning out of control. If you cannot adapt with the times maybe you should resign and let ARC be run by someone more suitable. BWA you are beautiful From: lilly2009@tmail.mail To: Dr. Talos Rucker Hi Talos my name is Lilly I live in NYC and I got augmented when I was 15 just one year before the so-called Aug Incident I want you to know that I think you are a beautiful man and not just what you look like but your whole aura is beautiful the way you care about people and are passionate about your ideals I think without your leadership the world would be a much uglier place and the augmented would be even worse off than we are I dont know if you have a girlfriend or a wife or any plans for a family but I think its really important for you to think about that because we need more people like you in this world and it would be a tragedy if you didnt leave behind someone to continue your legacy Im sure there would be lots of women in Europe and America who would be willing to help you carry on your line and would be so honored they wouldnt be selfish about sharing the responsibility with other women think about it love Lilly RE: The Safe Harbour Initiative From: Sashka N. To: Dr. Talos Rucker You always say you don't believe in war, and now you're saying you don't want peace either. This is why people say you're only doing this for your own ego. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Dr. Talos Rucker To: ARC_ALL Subject: The Safe Harbour Initiative My friends, In recent weeks, from several different quarters, I have been asked why I have not spoken out in support of the Santeau Group's Safe Harbour Initiative. And the reason for my silence is this: I do not support it. Regrettably, the underlying premise of Safe Harbour is that the Augmented and non-Augmented must live apart because they cannot live together. I cannot endorse any proposal which is predicated on, and thus advances, that defeatist notion. Please understand I have nothing but the highest respect for those who are behind the Initiative. They, like us, are striving to bring about the end of violence and injustice. It is simply the case that, while the motives of both groups are noble, our ideologies differ when it comes to the best way to create our brighter future. Yours very truly, Talos Rucker Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers